eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
So geht das jede Nacht
|year = 1956 |position = 2nd |points = N/A |previous = "Im Wartesaal zum großen Glück" |next = "Telefon, Telefon"}}"So geht das jede Nacht" (English: That's How It Is Every Night) was the second entry that represented Germany in the very first Eurovision Song Contest in Lugano, sung by Freddy Quinn. As with the other entries, the amount of points it achieved has never been revealed but it finished as one of the runner-ups to "Refrain", performed by Lys Assia of Switzerland. Lyrics German= Am Sonntag mit Jimmy, am Montag mit Jack Am Dienstag, da gehst du mit Johnny weg So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) Das hätt’ ich nie, nie, nie von dir gedacht Ich schenk’ dir Blumen und fahr’ dich ins Büro Führ deine Mutter jeden Sonntag in den Zoo Doch dich bringt am Mittwoch der Billy nach Haus’ Am Donnerstag gehst du mit Tommy aus So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) Das hätt’ ich nie, nie, nie von dir gedacht Ich hab dich damals als Baby schon geliebt Jetzt hab ich Boogie und den Cha Cha Cha geübt Doch du tanzt am Freitag, am Freitag mit Ben Samstag mit einem, den ich nicht mal kenn’ So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) Das hätt’ ich nie, nie, nie von dir gedacht Doch wenn du gedacht hast, ich sitze zu Haus’ Ich geh’ jeden Tag mit ‘ner andren aus So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) Das hätt’st du nie, nie, nie von mir gedacht |-| Translation= On Sunday with Jimmy, on Monday with Jack On Tuesday you go off with Johnny That’s how it is every night (That’s how it is every night) That’s how it is every night (That’s how it is every night) I’ve never, never thought that of you I give you flowers and drive you to the office Take your mother every Sunday to the zoo But on Wednesday Billy brings you home And on Thursday you go out with Tommy That’s how it is every night (That’s how it is every night) That’s how it is every night (That’s how it is every night) I’ve never, never thought that of you I’ve loved you since you were a baby Now I’ve been practicing the boogie and the cha-cha-cha But on Friday, on Friday you’re dancing with Ben Saturday with someone I don’t even know That’s how it is every night (That’s how it is every night) That’s how it is every night (That’s how it is every night) I’ve never, never thought that of you But if you were thinking I’ve been sitting at home I’ve been going out with someone else every day That’s how it is every night (That’s how it is every night) That’s how it is every night (That’s how it is every night) You’ve never, never thought that of me Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1956 Category:Germany in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in German Category:Runner up